


Killer's Toy

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Dom/sub, Domestic Boyfriends, Dysfunctional Relationships, Electricity, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Facials, Gay, Gay Sex, Insane Clive Does What He Wants, Insanity, Internal Cumshots, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mental Instability, Murderers, Neglect, Oneshot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shotacon, Tasers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violent Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke has been kidnapped by Clive, and is used as his toy, from his body to his mind- he's nothing but an object.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Killer's Toy

Luke stared down into the crimson red of the bathtub, observing the eyeball floating in it. The singular, blinking bathroom light was too dim for him to fully see anything, and he was thankful for that. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing another one, it might just make him sick. He just wanted to take a bath, but it seemed like this bathroom was … being used. He turned, starting to walk out, figuring he should just come back later. The other would be here soon, and he was dressed in nothing but his towel. He looked down at the floor, avoiding the multitude of tools to the best of his abilities, stepping over things until he got to the door, and collided with someone. 

He’d been looking down, so focused on his movements that he didn’t see him there.

His owner was a guy named Clive, who today, was wearing a gas mask and some sort of waste suit. Holding a bucket full of cleaning products, lifting his mask as he took a look at Luke with the gaze of an unimpressed father. His eyes were seemingly searching for something within the boy before he stopped, and motioned for the other to “get out of the way.” It was a simple gesture, but Luke could tell by how quickly his hand moved, and how tense it was, that he’d somehow irritated him.

Luke obediently did so, lowering his head as he left nothing but the echoes of his footsteps behind on his way back to what he called his room. He looked back at Clive, who shut the bathroom door, and audibly got to work on something. Probably disposing of someone, that was all he ever did, leave, kill, rid, doesn’t say a word, just moves around the house. 

And occasionally, when he does speak, or interact, it isn’t in a very kind way. Luke made a sour expression, as if he could taste the salt in the other’s heart, thinking of all the things he would do to him. He opened up a wooden door, and slowly shut it, letting his towel drop as he stood up on his toes to reach a lightswitch. Things in this house just seemed so high up, tall, towering, taunting the boy as he wandered around inside of his room, looking for clothes. 

The door swung open, and hit the wall, audibly cracking it as Clive let himself in. Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when he did, turning red as he covered himself up the best he could with just his hands.

Clive walked over to him, eyes locked onto Luke’s before he knelt down, saying “hey-” In a purposefully intimidating tone. Luke just turned his body away a little, ever so slightly nodding to himself as Clive tilted his head and squinted, “did you take anything out of the bathroom?”

“N-no-”

“Did you touch the tub?”

Luke shook his head, so Clive nodded, and stood, seemingly thinkinking about something before he turned towards the dresser in the room. He opened it, and began going through Luke’s things, throwing out all of his clothes, opening and closing every single drawer until he found it in the very back, at the bottom of the dresser, a bottle of pills.

The room was a mess, Luke had sat down on his bed, and just watched Clive, who turned his head to look at the boy. “Why do you have these?” He asked, and Luke swallowed his fear.    
  


“Y-you put those in there- r-remember?”

“No- I don’t fucking remember- you think it’s funny to take shit and lie about it?”

“N-no!” Luke said, “I didn’t! I promise!” 

“Liar-”

“I didn’t!” Luke desperately yelled at him, needing with all of his heart for Clive to believe him. His heart was racing, it was like he couldn’t breathe, especially when Clive gave him a look that said “That better be the truth.” 

“I wouldn’t-” Luke looked down, “You put it there- to hide it- so nobody would take it- i promise-” He said, hearing a frustrated sigh …

Clive left without more than three more words, an accusatory, “Clean this room” before slamming the door on his way out. Luke looked down at the mess, and tried his best to understand how something like this could happen to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke winced as a hand slapped against his face, he was standing up on a stool in the kitchen, hovering over the stove when Clive suddenly walked in. He didn’t seem upset, his face was incredibly stoic in fact, not a single emotion as Luke hit the ground with a soft thud. The boy was only wearing his pajamas, compared to Clive’s green utility jumpsuit it was much less assuming of his nature. 

He looked up, and Clive stared at him, again, as if he was looking for something. Waiting for something, but Luke just looked down, staying where he was on the floor. He looked down, before he was lifted by the collar of his shirt, and kissed. 

He whimpered, holding onto Clive’s shirt, pulling at him, closing his eyes as his body tried to give into the embrace. Clive pulled away, Luke stared into his eyes again, before hesitantly leaning forward, giving him a simple peck on the cheek, hoping to be let down. 

Instead, he was carried off by his shirt, towards the living room where he was tossed onto the couch.

“I’m bored-” Clive said, before walking off …

Luke sat up, wondering what he was going to go and do, hearing the familiar sound of objects getting tossed around, and then silence. Luke hoped he wasn’t about to do what he thought he was going to do, peeking over the couch at the hallway, watching as Clive came back with a taser in his hand. He flinched, and tried to run away, getting off of the couch, starting his bolt towards the front door before his legs were swept out from underneath him, and a foot came down on his back. 

“Please! No!” Luke yelled, screeching ass his back lit up with the fiery warmth of electricity. His body convulsed, twitching uncontrollably as he was rolled over with Clive’s foot, which pressed down between his legs. 

“ shut up- you like it-” Clive mumbled, before getting down, sitting on the floor with Luke right in front of him. He pulled the boy’s pajama’s off, and Luke just laid there, trembling as he watched a hand harshly grip his small length. 

“That hurts!” He whimpered, trying to get away, only being pulled back as the cold metal of the taser pressed against his tip. He was completely still for a second, tears stinging his eyes as he looked down at what Clive was about to do. 

Clive … smiled, and chuckled, rubbing the metal around, feeling the boy twitch in his hand. He let go of the small thing between his legs and pressed the taser right up against it, just watching as Luke throbbed. 

“Little pervert- you want me to turn it on, don’t you?”

“N-no!”

“Yeah?”

“Please!”

“Oh~ now you’re begging for it?” Clive bit his lip as Luke sobbed, and flipped the switch, watching as the boy arched back, drooling, beautiful. Clive stopped, watching Luke as he panted, groaning, squirming, a strong hand pressing down on his stomach to keep his hips still. Clive watched Luke as he struggled, flicking the boy's erection, watching it jolt and start to drip precum from it's tip.

Luke was a sobbing mess, trying to hide his face as Clive played around with his body, every push poke and prod made the boy want to cry even more, before Something wet and warm swallowed him up. 

He gasped, a high pitched moan echoing off the walls as Clive lifted Luke by the hips, holding him almost upside down, sucking, licking between his shaking legs. The boy was in a state of complete shock, he was sore, so it stung a little, it stung so good. He watched Luke try and breathe, try and get away. He watched Luke close his legs around his face, bucking his hips when teeth scraped across his flesh. Luke bit his lip, drool running down the side of his cheek as he felt the vibration of Clive's voice, giving a deep, rumbling, sensual groan as he slowly let his tongue curl around his length. 

And then the boy choked out a noise, grabbing a fistful of his hair, violently shaking his head no. "stop! Stop! Stop it stop!!" He slammed his small hands against Clive's head, but he was too late. 

Clive pulled away, leaving Luke to have his orgasm on his own, pulling his legs apart, watching as the white liquid fell onto his face, forcing him to close his eyes. 

Even with his eyes closed he still cried, being dropped like a sack of dirt, forced to watch in utter shame as Clive started removing his own clothes. 

He could see it, Luke could see the bulge in his pants, the look on his face. Was this what Clive was looking for? Was he just- trying to figure out what turned him on? 

Maybe that's why he keeps killing people, maybe it's sexual- Luke thought to himself, before a hand came around his throat, squeezing him, keeping the air in his lungs, preventing him from screaming as a very- very- decently sized cock was shoved into his small body. 

Decently sized was putting it lightly, Clive had no business trying to put something so big into such a small hole. Luke felt heat, fire, burning in his backside and in his lungs as his face slowly turned blue. He clawed at Clive's hand, mouth wide open as he looked up at the other's face. 

It was- painfully aroused, mouth slightly open, eyes lidded, a pretty pink blush and a grin, Luke reached out towards him, and then his arms dropped as he was suddenly allowed to breathe. 

"Mmh- good boy- Lukey-"

Luke coughed, sniffling between inhales, feeling weakened to his core, just wanting to wipe his face. 

He clenched his fists when Clive moved, he felt his entire length, all probably eight fucking inches of it, touching the ending of each of his nerves, slowly sliding out of his body as a hand gripped his ass, spreading him out before Clive shoved back in, burying himself.

Luke couldn't even move, the stabbing pain in his stomach just forced him to lay there and twitch as he was thrusted into again, and again, and again. In and out, pounding, throbbing, ripping and tearing at his insides, and he could feel every second of it. He could feel it when Clive's dick twitched, he could feel the blood pooling inside of him.

He was slapped, Clive seemed really happy now, enjoying the way Luke's body tightened whenever he was struck. 

"Fuck-!" He groaned, starting to go faster, losing his control as he smacked the boy around. Luked tried to stop him, lifting his hands to block it, but whenever he moved it just made what he was feeling that much more vivid. A gentle breeze became a tornado, knocking his knees loose, forcing him to scream out in frustration at his abuser. 

He screamed, hoping someone would hear him, and he didn't stop screaming, crying, sobbing, kicking around, having a complete tantrum. He just wanted it to be over, he just wanted it to stop. 

And it did, with a nasty moan of "God - i love you-!" Before his stomach was pumped full of scolding hot seed, burning his new wounds on the inside, making him feel absolutely disgusting. 

Clive seemed to have so much in him too, just sitting there groaning as he filled Luke … and then it was over, and he tiredly opened his eyes, looking down at the sweet, innocent boy. Face soaked with cum and tears, cheeks red and puffy. 

Hiccuping, crying, moaning, pretty. 

Clive bit his lip, and pulled out, watching as the liquid seeped out of him. It pooled out onto the ground, pink with the mixed blood. 

"It h-hurts- p-lease-" Luke begged him, body still twitching every once in a while. Clive got up, and fixed his clothing, completely ignoring the boy, going back to doing whatever he was doing before he decided to assault him.

Luke would get up on his own eventually, if he wanted to clean himself. 


End file.
